Confessions
by Skittles2302
Summary: One-shot. After months of running from feelings, it's time to bite the dust and go for it. D/A. Don't like, don't read.


Don walked out of the elevator headed for Mac's office. He needed to talk to him as soon as possible. The fact that they had just had someone walk into the precinct and tell them where the killer was.. Just seemed too good to be true. He had to tell Mac face to face. As he walked through the corridor he became distracted by the young lab tech, who was currently singing along to his music. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Don was staring at him doing this. A smile graced Don's lips as he thought about how much he wanted to hold that man in his arms, to kiss his lips. To be the reason he would moan in delight, and have the most amazing felling erupt from inside him. Just imagining him like that was making Don even more aroused. If he didn't stop thinking soon, he'd probably become a little hard.

"Flack!" Don turned to see that Mac had noticed him. He walked straight for the detective, not daring to chance another look at the young lab tech.

Both men entered Mac's office. Mac went to sit behind his desk before Don stopped him.

"Mac, there's no need. Someone's just walked into the precinct, apparently claiming to know the whereabouts of our wonderful mister Jason Stark. We've already started rounding up the officers. Ready to see if he's there?" Mac immediately started gathering his things. He was desperate to catch this guy. He had been out on the streets for far too long. It was about time they caught up to him.

"Good. At least it's some kind of lead. But before we go.." Don turned back to face Mac once more. He was confused. Mac really wanted to catch this guy. Why in the hell was he stalling them even longer? They knew where he was! He frowned, confused. Mac just smiled at him knowingly.

"What's up?" Don couldn't decipher the looks that Mac was giving him. But Mac definitely knew something.

"When are you going to tell Adam the truth?" Don stared at Mac for what he was sure was more than an hour. He coughed nervously, trying desperately not to draw attention to the blush that was forming on his skin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Tell Adam what?" He looked back up at Mac.

"Don, I'm not blind. And I'm not an idiot. All of us know that you like him. You seem to be the only one not deciding on something to do about it." Mac smiled at the detective encouragingly. He hoped that Don would listen to him. The number of times he had seen both men look at the other longingly, he was starting to create a little log. If someone had been paying him each time, he would definitely be a millionaire.

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed if you go for it. And you'll regret it if you don't try." He put on his blazer and they headed out, ready to catch Stark. As they walked to the elevator, Don chanced a look at Adam. There he was smiling at him, and playfully saluting. He smiled back. God, did he love that man.

_5 hours later…_

It was 11, and Don just wanted to sleep really. He had been awake for far too long. But his body had other ideas. It was screaming out for some company, it wanted someone warm to be near it. After what Mac had said to him, he wanted nothing more than to be with Adam. But he just hadn't been able to do anything about it. Until now. It was still reasonably early, and Adam was definitely the kind of person to stay up. All he had to do was go over and try and release all feelings he'd been keeping inside. If Adam didn't accept it, then.. Well, he'd have to try and move on. Flack jumped in his car and drove down to Adam's He couldn't remember how he'd known where he lived, but he knew. And now he'd started, he couldn't stop driving.

Once he reached the building, he parked a turned the engine off. He couldn't seem to move really. He was stuck to the seat. What if Adam didn't like him? What he pushed him away, and Don was left with this aching hole in his heart? He couldn't face that. He needed Adam. Everything about the man kept him sane. He loved his smile, his rubbish jokes. He loved the way he got really nervous, even when he was being the cutest person in the whole world. He loved his ginger hair, and his beautiful blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to stare into them. He wouldn't be able to live without Adam. And if Adam found out he was gay, then he may never look at him the same way ever again. But Mac was right. He would regret it if he never said anything.

Don got out of the car before heading up the steps to the building. He just managed to catch someone leaving, and politely asked if they could hold the door, which they did. He thanked them before heading up the stairs to Adam's apartment. He had to get the courage soon, or it would never happen.

Adam sat staring at the video game's menu for what seemed like hours. He was planning on going to bed now, but he couldn't seem to stop his mind from wandering off the task. Flack had smiled at him today. The thought of it just made his body warm up. He wanted the tall detective all to himself, but that was impossible. Flack was wanted by everyone. Both girls and guys, as well the city. Just thinking about the New Yorker made Adam very aroused. He wanted him. He needed him. But he wasn't here. Once again he would be left to his own devices, with only his thoughts of the detective to concentrate on. He turned off the TV, and headed for the bathroom. One thought etched in his mind.

Before he could reach the shower however, a knock echoed through his loft. He groaned. Now was not the time for someone to interrupt him. He ran thoughts through his head as he walked to the door, trying to relieve himself. He opened the door, and groaned inwardly at the sight before him. Not only had he been interrupted at the worst possible time, but that someone had turned out to be the one man he was thinking of. He swallowed hard before opening his mouth to talk.

"Don. Hey. What are you doing here?" Flack smiled at the young, gorgeous man standing before him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something actually." Adam turned, allowing the taller detective to follow him inside the apartment. Don closed the door as he crossed the threshold. Adam's place was quite big. They were currently standing in the open plan kitchen and front room. A door to the right told Flack the bathroom was not that far. The corridor to left told him that the bedroom was a bit further away; but he could definitely carry Adam down there. He shook his head slightly. He was already thinking about sexual encounters. He hadn't even managed to tell Adam yet. _One step at a time_, he told himself, _one step at a time_. Adam was already sitting down on the couch. But Flack didn't trust himself anywhere near the young technician. He needed to stay as far away as possible while he was saying what he wanted, otherwise his hands would not be responsible for themselves. He thought he saw Adam look up at him confused, but he didn't linger on the thought.

"So, what's up?" Flack took a deep breath before he tried opening his mouth.

"There's been something that I've been meaning to tell you. Well.. Actually, I haven't. But now I am." He looked up at Adam. His hands were shaking, and could feel a little sweat starting to rise to his skin. He was fucking terrified. He had to do this, he knew that much; but he had no idea how he was going to manage it. Adam just smiled up at him. Flack was looking a little scared. He wondered what was going through his head. This sweet sexy man never got this scared, even in the face of death he stood tall and fought. That was what he loved about Don. He was always strong; for himself, for his family, and for his friends. Don took a step closer to the couch.

"Adam, a while ago I noticed things changing. I mean, in terms of what I am I didn't change, but for whom, I changed.." Everything he was saying wasn't making any sense. He could hear it as it was coming out of his mouth. Nothing was making sense.

"Flack, I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled sweetly up at him again. He wanted to embrace the terrified detective. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him, and never let go.

"Adam, I need to tell you something, and I really hope it doesn't change things about us." That was a lie. A blatant lie. But he didn't want to tell Adam the whole truth yet. He needed to know how Adam felt about his sexuality. Danny had accepted him straight away, as his best friend, as had his wife Lindsay. Mac accepted him, Hawkes, Sid, Jo, he'd even called to tell Stella; and they all accepted him. But he knew some cops down at the precinct had still not accepted it. Some of his family had been a little reluctant to accept it, even if his immediate family hadn't been. But after Jess, it seemed like there was no other girl for him. He just couldn't find the right person, and that was when he found that bar. He hadn't expected to turn around and find solace there, but immediately he felt very comfortable. That was when he knew.

"Adam," He paused, taking a deep breath. "Adam, I'm gay." He stared at Adam's face, scrutinising everything. He needed to know what he was thinking. But he knew Adam would not tell him.

"Is that it?" Adam blinked a couple of times. Don just nodded in reply. "Don, you had me thinking it was something so much worse. Of course it doesn't change anything. You're still my friend." He stood and smiled at the detective, trying to comfort him. He wanted to do more, much more. Hug him at least, but he didn't trust himself that close to Don at this moment in time. "I would accept you if you wanted a sex change." Don laughed at hearing Adam say this. He was so happy that Adam was fine. But this meant he had to give in to the next piece of information. He didn't want to, but he had promised Mac. And Mac would definitely know if he hadn't told Adam the truth. Adam headed to the kitchen. He needed to get Don to relax, before he made him. And that could never be a good thing.

"You want a beer?" Don took off his jacket, placing it on the armrest.

"Yeah, sure." He took a deep breath again. He needed to do this now before he chickened out. "Actually, there was something else I had to tell you." He turned around. Adam had just closed the fridge and was heading to find the bottle opener. Don could just see his ass. Adam had such a cute ass. He wanted to squeeze it, kiss it, and grab it. He snapped himself to attention.

"Really? What is it?" Adam was having real difficulty finding this opener.

"It was a few months ago that I realised I had strong feelings for someone. I didn't really know how to handle it. I still don't, after talking to Mac." He glanced up at Adam again. He just had to check that Adam was still preoccupied. He was. "So I was hoping that, after working with him for so long, that maybe seeing him outside of work alone. Possibly at a bar, or even at home, might help me tell him. But it seems to be harder than at work." He swallowed. He couldn't really say anymore. He was too scared. He didn't hear any movement. Adam was freaked out, he knew it. He had made the leap and it had been a mistake. But when he looked up to try and explain, he saw only Adam, grinning and rushing towards him. Don liked him! He really really liked him! Adam was in heaven. He could hold the detective, and kiss him, and love him. He could do it all, without fear. He didn't need to think about him anymore. He was right here in front of him. Adam jumped onto him, not pausing for anything. He grabbed Don's lips with his and refused to let go. The kiss soon deepened, getting more passionate; each exploring the other's mouth. It was minutes before they parted, only to breathe, resting on each other's foreheads. Don was unable to keep himself from grinning.

"Wow. Adam. What..? What?" Adam smiled and looked up at Don. His heart beat increasing rapidly as he looked into the detective's eyes.

"I really like you Don. And I stress the word really. I have pretty much since I met you, and after everything that happened I thought there was no way, but now this. So, please tell me that it was me that you were talking about, otherwise I have just seriously embarrassed myself." Don chuckled. He held Adam's arms pulling him closer to him. He caressed Adam's cheek, continuously gazing into his eyes. He loved this man so much. He needed him.

"Of course it was you." He almost whispered the words. "But I don't like you Adam." This only made Adam look confused. "I love you. I've been trying to figure out how it happened, but I have no explanation. I love you, and I need to be with you. Now." He bent down and kissed the young man again. Neither denied the other, and soon the embrace became very passionate. The heat in the room rose ten fold.

Adam's arms wrapped around Don's neck, as his own hands slid down to Adam's waist. He had to ask first. It was only polite, right?

"Adam, I need you." Don whispered into Adam's ear. He was about to ask before Adam immediately answered his pending question.

"Then have me. I'm yours. I want you." Adam moved to take Don's shirt off. Only stopping to kiss him quickly. Once the shirt was off, Adam was completely taken aback. Don's completely fine, toned, ripped physique was staring him straight in the face. He didn't know what else to do except stroke his absolutely perfect stomach. Don laughed almost silently. He just watched Adam, mesmerised. How could this innocent, beautiful man steal his heart so profoundly? He held his cheek in his hand, and bent to kiss him once again. He could not get enough of the taste of his lips, his sweet breath. It was completely intoxicating.

They slowly, but surely made their way to Adam's bedroom, stopping only for seconds to remove clothing. Adam felt very shy about his body, and continuously tried to hide himself. Though he kept telling himself there was little point. But Don looked so spectacular, and Adam felt so emasculated. Though he shouldn't. Don noticed the sudden change in him. He kissed a trail from his collarbone to his jaw, before finally resting on his lips.

"Adam, what is it? Do you not want to do this anymore?" Adam nodded his head. He did want to do this very much. He had been waiting for it for months, years even. Don was confused. "Then what is it?" Adam looked anywhere but at Don. But he knew he had to tell him.

"I feel really.." What was the word? "I feel really inadequate." Don raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Adam looked him dead in the eye, and took in a sharp breath.

"You look amazing. You're toned and gorgeous, and I'm just the complete opposite. I'm short and slightly chubby." He sighed. How could Don like someone like him? He was so happy that Don felt this way, he didn't actually stop to think.

"Adam. You're beautiful. And even if no one else thinks the same, then it means I can enjoy you myself. I love you. I want you. No one else's opinion matters right now. Not even yours." He grinned at Adam. He hoped it was enough to convince him. Adam laughed. Don was right. Nothing else mattered right now. He only needed to worry about Don loving who he was. And he did love him, very much.

Don continued to shower Adam's body with kisses. He wanted the man lying before him to realise what he did to him, and how he made him feel. He grinded his hips into Adam's, making him feel his impatience. Adam moaned at the contact, both members rubbing against each other. So much pleasure filled them both. This couldn't end. Don travelled down so his head contacted Adam's inner thigh. He kissed his flesh, causing Adam to gasp amidst his panting. Don smiled at this. He wanted to make Adam feel like this. He wrapped his hand around Adam's growing cock, and with a loose fist he pumped his arousal, before kissing the tip. Adam moaned in pleasure. This peaked Don's arousal. He wanted more. He was going to give more.

Adam's member was throbbing painfully. He needed to be released. He needed Don now. But he knew the detective would refuse to give in to him so easily. Don wanted to torture Adam, to make this last as long as possible. He wanted to draw out the night, refusing to think about the consequences. He continued to pump his fist around Adam's arousal. He looked up at Adam, and watched as the young man threw his head back in complete pleasure. He grinned to himself. He was going to enjoy this. He bent his head back down, and moved his hand to the hilt of Adam's cock. Adam gasped in response. Don's lips wrapped around him, and he refused to let go this time, surrounding Adam in the warmth of his mouth. Adam moaned continuously. He was bursting, and was sure he was going to come soon.

"Don.." The detective smiled and laughed, the vibrations causing Adam to squirm underneath the tall man. "Don.. Please.. I'm going to.. Oh God!" Don pulled away from the young man and crawled back up so that their lips could meet. His kissed him briefly.

"You're going to, what?" Don's own member was growing increasingly impatient. But he refused to give in to his own desires so quickly. Don bent his head down, and nibbled at the skin underneath Adam's ear, kissing down on the red raw skin. Adam giggled to himself. He wasn't going to let Don remain in control. He removed his hand from Don's waist and reached down. The detective was concentrating so much, he didn't notice the cold air as it hit the newly sighted skin. He did notice when Adam's hand clamped around his impatience. He moaned loudly in response, lifting his head. Adam grinned. He liked this look on Don's face. He liked the increasing pleasure he was giving. He liked his name being said by Don.

"Adam.." Don was gasping continuously.

"You ready to give me what I want?" Don's eyes snapped open, and he stared down at Adam. He was breathing heavily. He knew he was close, and Adam was right, they needed to be together now. He kissed the lab tech, refusing to separate himself completely from the young man. He pulled away when he needed air.

"If you're ready.." He winked. He couldn't admit openly that he wanted the exact same as Adam. But he knew Adam saw past him. He knew Adam saw how much he wanted to be in control, and give Adam the best sex he'd ever had. Adam's arm wandered to his bedside table. He opened the draw and pulled out the first things that came to hand. When Don realised the contents of the draw his face lit up.

"Wait here." He said. Adam was confused, but waited all the same. Don went in search of his pants, and when he found the contents of his pockets, he returned to the bedroom; taking in the seductive look of a naked Adam lying in front of him. He kept his hand behind his back, and crawled back on to the bed. He bent, kissing Adam passionately. His hand forcing Adam's arms above his head, he held them there before handcuffing them together. Adam's eyes snapped open. He was trapped, under Don's control, and he knew it. But he wanted the game to continue. He was extremely turned on, and was ready to openly admit it to anyone. Don grinned down at him.

"You're mine." Adam smiled back at him.

"Yes I am." Don reached out for the condom and lubrication. Taking his time, trying to torture Adam as much as possible he prepared himself. Adam watched, growing more aroused as he watched Don touch himself. Don laid himself on top of Adam and whispering in his ear, he pushed his finger into him. Adam moaned at the intrusion, but refused to fight.

"I love you, Adam. And I'm gonna make you feel the best you've ever felt." With that, he pushed a second finger into him. Adam was groaning into Don's shoulder. It wasn't long before a third finger entered Adam, and as they grazed against his prostate he tried his hardest not to show his pleasure to Don; failing to no end.

"You ready for me, Adam?" It was whispered, but loud enough for Adam to nod in response. Don nodded in return and pushed himself against Adam's opening. As his member broke through, both men moaned in delight. The feel of Adam's warmth was too much for Don, and he was sure if he hadn't stopped himself so quickly, he would have come straight away. Adam wanted to pull Don closer to him, but he couldn't move. He was trapped. Stuck, waiting for Don to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

Don pulled out, before slamming himself into Adam again. He grinded against him again and again, wanting nothing more than for both to climax together. Adam wrapped his legs around Don's waist, allowing Don to slam into his prostate. Adam practically screamed with pleasure, and this aroused Don even more. The thrusts continued, the pace quickening. It was all to quick before Adam breathed in deeply and sighed to Don.

"Don.. I'm gonna.. Oh!" Don buried his face in Adam's neck, and groaned as Adam's muscles tightened around him.

"Oh.. Adam. You're so amazing.." Soon both were screaming as the climaxes hit them. They writhed together as they came down from their highs. Both breathing heavily as they recovered. Adam kissed Don's shoulder, and wriggled underneath him. Don pushed himself up and grinned down at his new lover.

"Erm, Don.. I like to look at you too, but.. I'm kinda stuck." His glanced up at his hands, which were still hanging in the handcuffs. Don laughed.

"I'll be right back." He got up to retrieve the keys from his pants, removing the latex protection from him as he went. He returned with a washcloth and the keys, first cleaning both their bodies before releasing Adam of his prison.

As Adam rubbed his wrists, Don laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around Adam's waist.

"You love torturing me, don't you?" Don giggled, and kissed Adam's cheek.

"I love to make you feel amazing." Adam settled himself into Don's arms.

"You do." Both men smiled as they fell into their slumbers.

**The Next Day…**

As Flack entered the elevator, he wondered whether Adam would be at the meeting. Last night had been one of the most amazing nights Don had ever had, and he knew Adam felt the same. But, he missed the young man already. He wanted a repeat of last night's performance. And, despite the inability to do so right now, he knew he could get a date out of talking. Don walked through the hall, and as he rounded the corner, he noticed his lover walk into conference room. God, he really did love his ass. He grinned to himself.

"I take it you told him then. He can't stop smiling either." Mac had appeared at Don't side. They walked to the conference room together.

"I did. And I _really _don't regret it." Mac laughed to himself. Don knew he'd revealed a little more than would have been appropriate.

" I guess it didn't end at the door then." Don winked at Mac.

"You know me Mac." Mac grinned back at him, before opening the door so the two could walk in. Adam turned when he noticed the two figures joining the group. His face lit up when he noticed the detective. Don headed straight for the seat next to Adam. He pulled it closer to Adam, so he could rest his hand on his knee. As Mac spoke to Jo, Don took the opportunity.

"You're free tonight, right? Dinner?" Adam placed his hand on top of Don's.

"Of course." Their fingers entwined underneath the table, they settled, ready for Mac to speak.

All eyes in the room glanced at them, each showing their happiness at the new relationship. Before Mac was able to speak, Danny's mouth opened despite his resistance.

"Well, it's about time!"


End file.
